


idek

by ad4124



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Fic Ever, Don't Read This, Hurt!Dan, I dont really know, I give up, JUST KILL ME, M/M, TriggerWarning, What Was I Thinking?, and horrible, best ending, but happy ending, honestly this is goals, i guess, intese graphic content, its gonna get really sad, kill me, major character death in chapter nine, maybe i should add him to my fic, probs more than slight, slight m preg, someone publish me, updates every weekday, watch out guys, what is this, why are all the tag recomendations about wade wilson, youll love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad4124/pseuds/ad4124
Summary: nope





	1. wot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shubblehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shubblehead/gifts).



one day they met


	2. I still dont know

the next day they had the butt secks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying my book. Im putting a lot of effort into it


	3. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lit

the next day dan was sick and threw up oh no he was pregges


	4. wot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk whats going on

Dan is confuzzled


	5. im already running out  of chapter titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is happening

he doesnt want to tell phil, he knows he will be mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow drama


	6. forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow time jump

dan doesnt tell phil for a few months, phil just thinks dan is fat


	7. wow rude

"dan maybe you should go on a diet, your getting really fat"


	8. is my water breaking (up my relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

"phil im not fucking phat leave me alone" dan yells.  
"wait dan wtf did you just wet urself?" phil knew dan didnt like yelling but this was ridiculous.  
"no phil im pregges but i didnt want to tell you cause ud be mad."  
"oh no dan i wouldnt be mad i love children" phil bent down and hugged dan tightly.  
"phil get the fuck off me im trying to give birth"  
"oh yeah"

~they go to hospital~

dan gives birth, its a good time. 

"this is our child phanelopie" 

they are now a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys this one is so long i worked on it all weekend. i hope you enjoyed it i really put my heart and soul into it


	9. my nose is blocked (so is the drain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for nothing

it is four months later

they love their kid so much

dan has that post maternal cold and his nose is blocked.

 

one day they walk down the street. dan sneezes and drops Phanelopie.

she slipps down the drain and dies. 

 

"oh no" they cri, as they watch their emotions drain away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg charcte death ihope this wasnt too triggering for you all. Please dont cry


	10. ded lol

only dan and phil go to the funeral. They had no friends because they called their kid a stupid fucking name. but they had no ragrets


	11. another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys just a filler chapter today. im v busy and dont have time

they are v sad


	12. Miss Missing you

phil is v worried. dan doesnt even talk anymore. he doesnt even want to have seck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow adult content


	13. forgetting

it as been a whole month, dan is not evven sad anymore. He barely remebers that he had a child.


	14. you let me pop your cherry, now let me pop the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow big things

one dey they were walking down the street, phil stopped walking when they got to the drain, the drain that had taken their child. "dan" phil started, "i know that we've been through lots of hardships but i love u and will you marry me?"


	15. SHOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates because i didnt have time yesterday

dan was in shock


	16. dude the fuck

oh no. what would dan do, he already had pland to propose to phil with a flash mob. His plan was foiled


	17. y dont u love me

it had been 5 minutes and dan still didnst reply to his question  
"oh no do you not love me" phil says 

"phil no thats not true i jsut need a while to think"

"oh okay thats chill"

phil was deavestated


	18. Chapter 18

Dan felt really bad but he had plans to propose to phil already, he'd already payed for the mariachi band. What was he to do?


	19. i let you pop my cherry so let me pop the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys this is a really long chapter because i didnt update yesterday. I hope you enjoy.

they go for a walk again and dan slips and falls down a drain. the same drain as....

phil freaks out

but then dan pops back out with a hunderds of other people and started singing "We're all in this together" from the hit 2008 comedy music drama High School Musical™

 

phil looks up and sees a mariachi band floating down on a parachute.

 

"phil will _you_  marry me?


	20. SHOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was sick. I'll update twice today to make up for it

phil was in shock


	21. why would you do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys two updates. Btw mild tigger warning for death in here

Phil could barely see through the tears, he couldnt tell if he was happy or sad. In the distance he heard the sounds of one of the mariachi parachutes crashing into a power line. 

"of course ill marry you" phil said over the screams of terror


	22. Chapter 22

the next week dan & phil go to the funeral for the mariachi guy. It is very sad and the band express their emotions in sad music.


	23. wow much plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out guys there is a huge plot twist coming soon

dan and phil spend the next couple of weeks planning the best wedding ever


	24. buck me up

dan and phil give eachother one last kiss before they head off to their buck nights (stag party if your weird and from America or wherever


	25. kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so sorry havent updated in a long time

they accidently have their bucknights at the same resturant asn dan gets rlly drunk. phil getss mad when he sees dan grinding on some other guy


	26. phan has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i havent updeted for so long im not even sorry

they continu to plan their wedding but phill is salty af


	27. why am i still doing this

he dies of the shook...


	28. punked *whip*

...Becuase of how good dan looked at their wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the next chapter is the last one. Sorry about the wait im waiting for my editior to read over it


End file.
